Fate Stay Divine
by Nice'n Easy
Summary: In The last battle with Gaia, in a last ditch attempt to obliterate her enemy Perseus Jackson, attack him with all of her power but with unseen interference ended up sending him into world unlike his home. Left with out friends, he now has to fight for the right to return home. (Anime Unlimited Blade Works)
1. Prologue:

_** Author Note:**_ **This an Percy Jackson and Fate Stay Night (Anime Unlimited Blade Works) ****crossover. **

_** Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own anything by Rick Riordan** **Or Type Moon!**

Prologue:

In the Japanese classroom of Fuyuki City's Homurahara Academy 3rd year class B, sat a tall, dark haired young man. Resting his head against his fist he stared out at the harrison, his green eyes half laden in thought over his current predicament.

You see, this young man was a person of legend. His very name struck fear in his enemies and brought hope to his Allies. He was the Fear of Monsters, Bane of Titans, Slayer of Kronos, Destroyer of Giants, Gaia's Blight. He was the Hero of Olympus, leader of Camp Half-Blood, former Praetor of New Rome. He led the very armies Olympus against her enemies. He is Perseus Jackson.

Just six month months before Percy and his allies fought against the very physical manifestation of the Earth, the primordial Greek goddess Gaia in a desperate war for the survival of both the Mortal World and the Eternal. They were are only armed with the prophecy of seven, their wits and past experience. They had destroyed Gaia's children the Giants, the Gods Bane's alongside their godly parents. Then they fought against Gaia herself in their final battle on the war torn slopes of camp Half-Blood. This was were in her last moments, she sought to leave one last devastating blow upon her enemies. She used what was left of her power in attempt to obliterate her enemy Perseus Jackson, her son's slayer. It was the ironic fact that very act of slaying Kronos, the reason of her hatred, was what saved him and landed in the place was now.

When Kronos was destroyed and his remains scattered to the four winds, his power exploded outward from his host encompassing everything in its way. A small taint of it was left on those who were closest, specially Percy who was standing only feet from him. So as Gaia's great power impacted Percy's form it mixed with it and activated the lingering power of titan lord and flung him into the void of time itself.

But time is like a web with interconnecting and branching timelines were anything is possible and do process left Percy exposed and undefended to any being with the power influence it. And that was what exactingly happened.

Alaya, the collective unconsciousness of mankind, the drive for survival, reached out and plucked him for use in its own devices. Now here, Percy Jackson stands in a new route on the path of fate as he strives to return home.


	2. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**Author Note: This a Percy Jackson and Fate Stay Night ****(Anime Unlimited Blade Works)**** crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Rick Riordan Or Type Moon!**

**Chapter 1: The Summoning**

**Homurahara Academy:**

Percy Jackson sat slumbering on his disk unaware of his teacher towering above him. In a strong swing the teacher brought his ruler down hard on to percy's disk with a 'whoosh' and loud crack startling Percy. Startled Percy's head up whipped up towards the teacher his teeth bared in a near growl, his infamous wolf stare forming on his face, with his hand slipped into his pocket grasping riptide within. Realizing who had woken him Percy's movements froze, his face turning into frown.

The teacher had frozen at the near animalistic expression on the his student's face. He tried to regain some his composure as his form trembled slightly. "Hi Senise" Percy joked lightly as he gazed at his teacher,"Mr. Jackson do you find my class boring?" asked the teacher trying to stern though it wasn't intimidating with him shaking, "No Senise" Percy responded his voice filled with false innocence. "Then, why are you sleeping in my class?" the teacher asked leaning over him, eyes narrowed.

Percy was silent for a moment before giving his teacher a grin as idea formed in his head. Waving his hand to the side and leaning back Percy replied his voice filled with mirth "Well, my neighbors just got married you see. You know happens then right. They kept me up all night with the banging and the moaning. A few of my pictures were even knocked off the wall."

The teacher's eye started to twitch, his face red in anger at the blatant disrespect in Percy's tone as the class giggled response. "Thank you for telling us Mr Jackson." the teacher said through gritted teeth as he kept his anger in check "How ever, you'll be staying after school to clean room spotless for falling asleep in my class."

"Sure thing Senise" Percy responded as he thought sarcastically 'fucking ass'

**Homurahara Academy after School:**

Percy finished cleaning the room as night fell. Muttering under his breath about smart ass teachers Percy leaned against the window of his third floor class staring at the moon above. The silence of the night was shattered by the sounds of combat erupting in the yard below. Broken from his grumbling, Percy ducked out of sight. His eyes widened as he looked down at combatants below; The very earth of the yard was ripped apart as a blue clad figure armed a lance clashed against a red figure armed with twin blades. Both figures repeatedly seem disappear only to appear again as their blades clashed and the earth shattered at their foot falls. As they clashed, they spoke to one another though he only pick up the words "archer.. lancer.. master".

Percy's eyes narrowed 'Servants, so it has begun.' He thought as he looked as his eyes were drawn to another red clad figure upon the field. His eyes widened before once again narrowing as he recognized the schools idol, Tohsaka Rin, on the red figures side of field.

'Ah, she's a master' Percy thought as spotting her command seals upon her hand. He remembered the first times he encountered her, she was seemly the perfected student, completely normal, if a little on the rich side. Normally he would have thought nothing of her, if not for the aura of power and mystery that linger around her.

With this new knowledge in hand, Percy turned to leave, when he saw something that chilled him. The lancer had bolted from the field chasing after a figure in one of the school uniforms as it disappeared into school. Percy rushed out of the room grasping riptide, his heroic reflexes kicked in and headed toward the stairs leading to the second floor hoping to intercept the figure before the lancer did.

Reaching the second floor Percy turn the corner of out of the stairwell, only to freeze as he spotted the fallen figure lying in his own blood. Walking slowly a look of sympathy come over his face as he he shook his head. Looking at to body he knelt down and rolled him over to see who it was. Percy's back stiffen as he saw it was the kid from the second year class, Shirou Emiya.

"You didn't deserve this" Percy whispered, his gut twisting at the sight. Reaching into his pocket he removed two gold drachmas intending to give him his final rites. The sound of running disrupted his actions as he was forced to duck out of sight into an adjacent classroom. Grasping Riptide, Percy leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting as the sound of running came to a stop outside the room. A feminine gasp echoed in the hall before Rin's voice sounded "Archer, go after lancer see if you can find out who his master is" "Yes, Master" the now identified Archer responded to the command

'She's archers master' Percy thought as he heard a thud and the rustle of clothing as she moved the body. After a second Percy heard Rin gasp. "You, why did have to be you." she asked, her a tone was near tears. After a moment a red glow erupted throughout the hall and into the room nearly giving him away if he hadn't moved back more.

After a few moments the glow ended returning the hall to its moonlight state and the sound of running once again echoed in the hall moving away from the area. As the running to die away Percy left the room stopping to stare at the healed fatal wound and the rising chest of what he thought was a dead man.

'That's some powerful healing' Percy whistled as he looked towards the exit before glancing the form of Shirou Emiya. 'He'll live' Percy thought as rushed out of the building in the direction of his home intending to prepare for whats to come.

**Semina Apartments, horizontal apartment, floor 2:**

Standing the the center of the living room of his four bedroom apartment. All the furniture had been moved to edges of the room leaving a silver runic circle illuminated by the light of moon filtering in through the open window.

Walking to the circle Percy placed, his blade Anaklusmos in the center, raising his hand over it preparation of a chant. Looking towards the window, Percy stared out over the city, as if waiting for something to occur. And as if on queue a great blast of prama erupted in Miyama Town, the traditional sector of the city. Smirking Percy thought 'The last servant. Now to make my move'

Percy closed his eyes tight, he used a knife to slice his palm allowing his blood to drip down onto the circle, as he started to consecrated on the source of his powers, his godly blood, intending use it to power the ritual. After a few moments of silence an impossible pain erupted throughout his being almost breaking consecrated as fought to not scream out in agony. His very blood seemed to boil and his veins started to glow golden through his skin. The very air seemed to be charged with power as the runic circle ignited into a silver light.

Forcing himself ignore the pain, he snapped his eyes open glowing golden with power and started his chat in Latin:

_**Let silver and steel be the essence.**_

_**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**_

_**Let black be the color I pay tribute to.**_

_**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**_

_**Let the four cardinal gates close.**_

_**Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**_

_**Let it be declared now;**_

_**your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**_

_**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**_

_**Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**_

_**An oath shall be sworn here.**_

_**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;**_

_**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.**_

_**And thy whom pledge themselves to the Goddess Artemis,**_

_**Thee whom turn their back on the company of men;**_

_**Accept my calling, and join me under the eternal m****o****on.**_

The chant ended and a flash of silver light erupted from the circle. Percy rose his arm to block the light as he fell to a knee as both his strength and the pain left him, leaving him ragged from the stress.

As light faded Percy lowered his arm and gasped. There standing before him illuminated by the light of moon, was a familiar sight that was lost all those years ago; tall, graceful figure clad in a white shirt, a silver jacket and silvery camo pants and black combat boots. Slong over the shoulder was a silver bow and twin daggers at the lower back. The familiar dark brown eyes, the slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair. Her whole form glowing faint silver.

Staring down with a black expression, the figure asked 'I, whom has been summoned the servant Huntress, ask of thee, art thou my master?" Percy's eyes widened stunned at the sound of hearing her monotone voice. there was silence for a moment as a feeling of dread suddenly filled Percy's stomach as a uneasy feeling into his mind.

After a moment she asked again "I ask again of thee, art thou my master." after a pause her voice suddenly changed, a small grin forming on her face as she finished with a cocked eyebrow at his current kneeling position "Perseus Jackson?"

His eyes widened even more before he release a small chuckle realizing he just been played. Standing his stood full height, though his body was still weak, he towered over the smaller girl. Staring into her dark eyes he and answered "Yes, I Perseus Jackson, I'm your master, Zoe Nightshade the servant of the Hunt"

**Author Note: How was that, please review**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

_**Author Note:**_ **sorry for the long wait I had most this done back in September but a mixture of writer's block, interfering ideas, school and just plain laziness kept me from updating. I hope you like this Chapter. Most of my information came from type-moon wiki so if it's wrong please inform me.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything by Rick Riordan Or Type Moon!**

**Chapter 2: ****Explanations**

**Semina Apartments, horizontal apartment, floor 2:**

Staring into her dark eyes he answered "Yes, I Perseus Jackson, I'm your master, Zoe Nightshade, the servant of the Hunt" his was voice formal as he kept his composure though his heart grew heavy at the sight of her. He reached his hand out to to complete their pact.

Looking back up into his green eyes she clasped his hand and finished the pact, "I have come forth in response to thy summons. From this time forward, my bow shall be with thee and thy fate shall be with I. Now, our contract is complete" . Looking down at the back of his hand clasped in her own, he saw the command seals engraved upon it. The seals were a red color and shaped rememancent of a crescent moon overlaid by two lines of waves representing them both in its design. Looking back into her dark eyes, Percy realizes the ironic absurdity of their pact.

Suddenly grasping her hand tightly Percy pulled her into a tight embrace. At the sudden movement as her eyes shot wide and her body locks up. Before she could pull away in protest she felt his chest rumble against her and his breath shuddered.

Her eyes widened as she felt tears on her shoulder as he held her tightly. Slowing relaxing herself she hesitantly rose her arms up to grasp his trembling form and leaned her head against him as she uncomfortably tried give him a sense of comfort. Feeling her movement Percy dropped his head onto her's his eyes closed tight as he tried to even his shuddering breath as all of his pent up emotions released when he fully acknowledged the fact the person before before him was someone that he knew from his own time and was real and physically there.

"Zoe, you have no idea how good it is to see you" His voice was soft and airy, tinted thick with relief as he whispered into her hair. Zoe nodded back as she tightened the awkward embrace as she replied "It's good to see thee again as well, Perseus"

After a moment Percy slowly released her as regained control of emotions. Taking a few steps back as he composed himself. Scratching the back of his neck percy apologized to silver clad girl "Sorry about that." he said avoiding eye contact. Shaking her head "It was all right," replied the hunter with a small smile before a sharp glare overcome her features as she finished "though thee shall refrain from doing so again."

Releasing small nervous laugh he replied "Of course. I'll keep that in mind." "Perseus can thee tell me how thee came to be in this predicament." The hunter spoke giving him a once over before looking around the room. Giving a sheepish smirk he turned around walking to the edge of room as he replied "hm yeah, thats a long story. I'll tell you all about it, but first let's clean this place up a bit." and with that he proceeded to pull a coffee table from the side to center of room. Shaking her head with a small sigh Zoe moved to help.

**(10 Minutes later)**

The two demi-immortals sat across from one another on separate couches staring at a chess set on the table before them in the now organized room. "Now where should I begin." Percy asked as he moved a pawn forward "I think thee should start with how thee came about being here" Zoe replied as she move a pawn in accordance to Percy's move.

After moving another pawn Percy leaned back against the couch. "How I came to be here, hm." Percy said aloud as he complicated just how to begin before a grimacing "The thing to happen was….."

**Six Months Before On the War Torn Slopes of Camp Half-Blood:**

'We failed' Percy thought disbelieving, his broken and beaten body unmoving as it laid against the scorched and shattered remains of Thalia's Pine. His armor was half melted, right leg shattered and his sword arm was broken and dislocated.

'H...How, why did this happen' Percy thought desperately as he stared in horror at the being slowly approaching him, it very presence liquefying the earth. Dressed in a dark forest green robe will small amounts of gold and white was the goddess Gaia. Her black hair that was the same color as tilled soil and deceptively beautiful face with a dreamy smile on her lips. But the most horrifying thing about her was her eyes, her opened eyes, they appeared green and black, like the crust of the earth, cold and distant that they could watch demigods die, or cities burn, and that smile would never waver.

Percy was barely able to take in the scene around him; the war torn sloops of camp Half-Blood was a battle ground. The ground was a churned marsh stained a reddish-gold from the life essence of both armies. The sounds of the wounded and dying mix with the sounds of combat as the his allies fought to last man was creating a hellish melody that resonated across the field of battle.

The field was covered with destroyed machines of war burning with greek fire and bodies of the dead and wounded. The cabins in the valley below were alit with flames and the screams of the younger camper could be heard. Laying feet away were the unconscious forms of Annabeth and Reyna both rendered that way by the same attack that rendered him immobile.

The sound of gaia's foot falls ending mere feet away drew his gaze up to meet the goddess gaze. Tears escaped his eyes at the sight of his loved one forms. "How does feel to see everything you work so hard defend. The very thing you loved. Your very home burn." gaia spoke mockingly in a haunting dream like voice before her knelt down and grabbed his head by his hair and roughly forced him to look her in the eyes as head dug into the burnt bark. "Despair Jackson at your lost, and rejoice for these will be your last moments. Pray because you will not be here to witness the rebirth of the world."

Now that the end was here he closed his eyes tightly as tears escaped. Percy knew it would useless to try But In desperate state he yelled out his pray in his mind, yelled to the heavens 'Help us please, anyone please. Give me the strength to stand, to ends this gods forsaken bitch.'

To his shock his prayer was answered. Three voices of the divine echoed out in response "My son, Stand, you are one with sea, all fall before its might." "Percy, you gave me hope, and in return I give you the hearth as for it will always be your home" "Perseus Jackson, you broke my chains and took my burden, you gave my sister peace as thanks now in even the darkest nights may the moon light your path" "Now stand and fight Perseus" Their voices echoed as one.

As the voices finished, a great well of power filled him as a burning sensation fill his veins. The pain of his wounds faded, his mind become clear. "Any last words, any last wishes before you leave this world Jackson." the earth mother whispered as she leaned closer to the hero.

In that instance Percy's his left hand grabbed Reyna's spear thrusted into her gut with a scream of rage "Yes. Die you gods forsaken Bitch" Gaia's mouth fell open in a silent gasp as felt herself lifted off the ground as Percy implied her. "Burn in tartarus' Percy screamed up at her face as he forced the new felt power down the length of the spear into her. The immortals eyes shot wide as she felt herself weaken as pain seemingly erupted in every fiber of her being. "wh-what have you done" Gaia hollered in horror at the demigod before she felt herself be ripped from the pike and into the air by three of the seven.

Feeling herself weaken the further she got from the ground she struggled and bellowed out in defiance "No, No. I will not go back to sleep, I will not go back Alone." In her desperate struggle to break free, she looked back at Percy seeing him rose her anger to a new high. Losing all sense in her anger filled struggle, the goddess pulled all her remaining power into her hand and released it at him "Die Jackson! I will not go alone. I will drag you with me." Hearing the threat Percy as the mass of power barreled towards him percy pushed the unconscious forms of Annabeth and Reyna further down the hill with his good limbs and turn back just as the power impacted his form.

The very world seemed freeze as her power was released in a white flash accompanied by a thunderous bang and a shock wave that flong every being on the field head over heels. After a few moments the down demigod forces were regained their senses and struggle to their feet only to stared around in shock. Gaia and her army had vanished just hills of dust remaining. The whole hillside was restored, the tall grass, thalia's pine, even the weapons of war were no longer burning.

There was silence for a few moments before a slow cheer started as the one by one the heroes dropped their weapons as they lost themselves in the victory. The celebrations the grew louder as more and more people joined until the cheer seem to shake the very heavens as they realized that the nightmare was over.

The moment of victory was silenced by a blood curling scream echoed out from the top of the hill. The scene they saw chilled everyone's blood. The blonde haired Heroine Annabeth Chase was on her knees, her face frozen in horror. Grasped in her cupped hands was a bloody broken necklace with scorched cracked beads.

**The void of Time:**

Percy looked around in confusion. One moment he was about to die and the next he in this place his wounds healed and dressed in a long white tunic of fine linen with long sleeves tightly fitted at the wrists, loose tan pants ending at ankles, and tied there and a pair of roman sandals . Looking around percy first thought he was in Olympus before he saw the lack of thrones and that whole place was made of black marble with small glowing orbs embedded in it. Then there were thousands of glowing quilts hanging down the lengths of the walls that seem to go on forever in either direction. And finally standing ominously at the center of the room was a dark crystal pedestal.

Looking around Percy realized that he was alone. Slipping a hand into his pocket Percy moved slowly to the pedestal. As he reached the ominous object he saw a reddish white colored orb in the top. Feeling an odd compulsion from the orb Percy reached out and touched it and his vision went black.

_**Flames.**_

_**All consuming.**_

_**Everything was caught in it's wake. The ground, the buildings, and the people**_

_**It was hell fire. if you didn't from the blistering heat, you died coked from the thick smoke.**_

_**One figure walked through what seemed like tartareous. He staggered through the ruin his hollowed eyed staring outward. Never reacting to crying and the moans dying as they were consumed by the flames.**_

_**Eventually the cries became silent as the figure collapsed to scorched earth his eyes staring blankly at sky reflecting the hell around him.**_

_**Rain poured from the heavens extinguishing the hell fire as death neared him.**_

_**As his eyes started to close another figure appeared, eyes sparkled with relief as reach the first figured grasped him to his chest a crying as the rain soaked them**_

Percy's vision returned with a flash as hand clasped his shoulder and pulled him out of the vision as a female voice echoed out "that's enough hero"

Percy looked around frantically trying to find the owner of the voice before the voice called out behind him "Be calm young hero you're safe here" whipping around Percy froze as he spotted three female figures who had an aura of power he had only felt in the presence of beings such as tartarus and the fates.

Percy looked them over one by one. To left was a tall ethereally beautiful women with seemly doll-like face, red pupils likened to rubies, and long silver hair dressed in a white robe and headdress. The next was the middle woman who physically appeared was as common as they come, short with long curly light brown hair, large hazel eyes, freckles across a broad nose dressed blue jeans and a white shirt but the air about made her seem familiar as if Percy knew her. When Percy's eyes glided onto last woman he froze as deep burning hatred erupted in his gut as he stared into her green and black eyes.

"Gaia" Percy whispered his voice was hard and cold revealing the hatred he was felt at the being as he pulled free ripped riptide. Before he could do anything however the middle being spoke, snapping her fingers causing riptide vanish "That's enough that Perseus, she not who you think she is."

Startled at the action percy started at her with wide eyes and asked "who are you? What did you do to riptide? And what do mean? she looks and feels just like her."

"Calm yourself we'll explain everything in time.' the hazel eyed being spoke with a soothing tone though their was a heavy tint to it. Waving her hand she caused four leather chairs to appear. Hear the hearing the obvious veiled threat in her calm words Percy glaze to chairs and back the beings. Deciding that it was better to play along took a sit in closest chair.

Following his example the three of them now stared at each other for a long minute as they sized him up before the middle one spoke up. "You are probably wondering where you are, young hero" Percy nodded peering at her with confused eyes. "You are currently in the void, the space between dimensions"

"What do mean between dimensions. One minute I'm fighting gaia and the next I'm here. How did this happen?" Percy asked a not understanding what happened to him.

"I'll explain' the women responded "You see, from what we understand when Gaia used what was left of her power in attempt to obliterate you she cause something unprecedented. When you and your companions slayed the titan Lord Kronos the year prior his power exploded outward from his host encompassing everything in its way. Power of his level does not suddenly vanish, it leaves a small taints of itself . So when it was released with his destruction it was left an impression on those who were closest, specially you who was standing only feet from him. When Gaia's power impacted your form it had activated the lingering power of titan lord and sent you hurdling into the void of time itself while destroying your physical form." The women finished at her explanation and stared at the young hero waiting for a response.

Percy was silent, eyes had a look of disbelief as he tried process what was told to him. After a few moments Percy looked up, his eyes were empty as he filled with despair "So I'm dead" he asked. With a small Shake of her head the women spoke "Yes. Your body was destroyed but we were able to save your soul from the fading in the twisting folds of time".

"What do you mean by fading?" Percy asked warily at the implication of the statement. Looking into his eyes the woman responded, "You see no mortal being would be able survive as there it is not a physical realm. Time does not flow in a line, but it is like spiders web continuously interweaving and branching timelines where anything is possible. being in such a place undefended you would have been slowly pulled apart until you faded from existence"

"But you saved me right? So is it possible you could return me to my home right" Percy asked hope forming in his face. "Yes, we can but before we do that we need you do something for us" Hearing her response Parry's eyes narrowed as he asked "What do mean and who.. No what are you?" as stared them in the eyes.

The woman sighed as she stood up along with her companies and spoke, power leaking into her words "I'm Alaya, the collective unconsciousness of mankind, the drive for survival. I constantly steer mankind away from extinction. the woman to my right is Gaia, the planet's will to survive. Gaia protects all non-human creatures on Earth by using Spirits and creatures of the Earth, and the women to my left is Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern a homunculi and the core of the Greater Grail. We need you Percy Jackson, go another realm where the Age of Gods ended completely, to destroy an corrupted artifact of great power. We need you to destroy the Holy Grail"

Percy Staring at wide eye at the women, his mouth open in disbelief as a million questions and thoughts running through his mind. "Wait, the holy grail, you mean like the cup from Christianity? Why must it be destroyed?"

Glancing at Percy Aayla nodded to Justeaze to take the led. Glancing to her companion Justeaze addressed Percy. "The Holy Grail we talk about is not that of the last supper but an artifact of near boundless said to be capable of granting any one wish. One would be able receive the grail by ritual called The holy grail war where one would have fought a seven way battle for it." Justeaze Finished her short explanation of grail and looked to Percy whose brow was furrowed in concentration as tried understand what was told.

After a few minutes Percy looked to her slightly confused "I can see way such an artifact would be a problem. why I would need to be the one to do so."

Looking to her companions asking a silent question who nodded in return. Sighing Justeaze looking to Percy with sad red eyes and started explain further. "Before we get to your part of this I'll need to explain the reason behind it creation and the history of the grail wars."

After Pausing for minute to collect her thoughts she started explanation again "The original purpose of the ritual was to recover the Third Magic lost by my family, the Einzberns, the "Heaven's Feel" which is the materication of the soul. Around 1790, myself along with the heads of two other families created a system to create a gate leading to Akasha which is the location of the Akashic Records which is the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. Existing outside of time, it stores and archives information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of the world.

The Einzbern provided the alchemy to create it and prepared the vessel for the Grail, the first of the other families provided the necessary land and called forth the Servants which would fight with you as well as power the grail as they died, and the Second of the other families assembled the magecraft to stabilize the starting materials and designed the Command Seals that command the Servants.

The Holy Grail War itself was devised by myself, and I was to become the key of the ritual. I was to be the center of the Greater Grail, and became the key to reenacting the Third Magic. The Holy Grail would have only been just a Grail without myself, as my will was required for Heaven's Feel." Pausing Justeaze looking to percy waiting for him process the information given to after a few minutes of silence Percy looked up her and nodded for her to continue though he was confused at all the unfamiliar terms.

Seeing this she gave a small smile before grimacing as she continued "The First Holy Grail War took place around 1800, but it was not meant to be anything like the future Holy Grail Wars. It was not named as such, only meant to be a ritual for our families to reach Akasha. It took ten years from its establishment to gather the necessary energy to manifest, but it was too late as we realized that the system could only allow for one use it. Though we had the same goals, our opinions on how to reach them were different, so our alliance shattered. We instead agreed to proceed with the system and means to create the Grail, but they would then become enemies when it was summoned.

Due to requiring seven Servants to achieve the ritual and seven Masters to summon them, we had brought in four outside magi. Though the outsider magi had only sought to learn about the ritual of activating the Grail, they used the internal quarrel as an opportunity to grant their own desires. Though our Families held the rights to the Grail, winning the conflict would allow them to obtain a wish regardless of the ancestry."

After stopping for a small breather and to make sure Percy was following she continued on "The Second Holy Grail War was held around 1860's, formally take on the name of the "Holy Grail War." Developing into a war for the second time. it pointed out shortcomings in the rules due to it developing into a murder spree in which nobody survived. It ended with no victory, and our Families took it as a lesson to create more precise rules such as bringing in a third party like the Church.

The Third Holy Grail War however taken place in the 1930s, held on the eve of World War II, was when everything changed. The Einzbern, tired of losing out on reclaiming the Third Magic, subverted the usual system in an attempt to summon the Zoroastrian god, Angra Mainyu. They obtained Avenger, which replaced the Berserker-class, but he was a weak Servant without any abilities.

The ritual ended in failure, but Avenger, Angra Mainyu, was absorbed and the Greater Grail was contaminated. Up until that point, only true Heroic Spirits were summoned, but that contamination allowed for "something other than a Heroic Spirit" to be summoned during later Holy Grail Wars."

Stopping glance at Percy expression of confused fashion at the tale she forged on. "The Fourth Holy Grail War took place around the 1990s. The corruption caused by Angra Mainyu took effect, allowing for the summoning of improper Servants. The destruction of the Lesser Grail during the previous war led my descendant Jubstacheit von Einzbern to develop it inside the body of a homunculus, leading to the creation of a woman named Irisviel von Einzbern. While the Holy Grail manifested, a master named Kiritsugu Emiya, realizing that it could not grant his wish, effectively betrayed the Einzbern by destroying it. The contents of it spilling out caused a large conflagration that killed five hundred people and destroyed 134 buildings. Which you saw the aftermath of in the vision you saw."

Finished Justeaze looking to Percy waiting for him process the information given to. After a few minutes of silence Percy looked up her stared hard at her before speaking his tone sad as he could see she was slightly distressed by it her tale. " I can see why it must be destroyed. Sorry that you had to tell it, but can you explain to me the what mean by true magic, magicraft, Heroic Spirits and Servants" Leaning back on her chair it was Gaia's turn to explain though seeing her so relaxed caused Percy to twitch as he told himself that she wasn't the same being.

"As you have been told, in our world the age of the gods have long since past, but that doesn't mean the magic is gone. In our world their are humans known as magus who use magecraft, the ability to reproduce magically what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds.[2] The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and sorceries from before became technically possible through science." Explained as her green eyes stared at the ceiling above not bother to see if Percy could keep up. "Magic itself is classified differently as True Magic or Sorcery is a class of mystery that surpasses Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. It represents events that are unachievable through the mere expenditure of time and resources, so no matter the difficulty, events brought about through such methods will never be seen as Magic. It is considered the ultimate accomplishment of a Magus, and only within the grasp of those who have accessed the Akashic Records."

Pausing for a minute to pop her neck she continued with a dull tone. "The magus magecraft is powered Od which the energy found within living organisms such as humans and animals. Once depleted, the Magic Circuits that are stored in the human soul will begin to replenish it. Od is produced as long as one lives, but the amount a person can store varies from individual to individual. there is another energy called Mana which the life force of the planet and exists in the atmosphere. It is produced by the world itself. Though Mana is usually found in great quantities, it takes a long time to replenish once it is used up. It is the primary source of energy for Nature Spirits." Gaia paused as she popped her knocks while gazing at Percy lazily before continuing.

"Now we have those who practice Magic who are called "Magicians". Magicians can be said to have become the adversaries of the planet, something which the human mind could not normally carry as a burden. Carrying such a power is the recklessness of changing the world. The uniqueness of the power and its transcendence can make up for the practitioner's lack of skills in Magecraft. As of this time there are only five Magics though only two have been truly identified. The First Magic is uncertain, it may be related to the concept of Denial of Nothingness, The idea behind the Denial of Nothingness is that the state of "Nothing" does not exist. All that exists must always exist, as Existence "is" and non-existence "cannot be." The Second Magic is Kaleidoscope the Operation of Parallel Worlds allowing its user to transfer to different worlds, similar to what you're about to do. The Third Magic is Heaven's Feel, Cup of Heaven the Materialization of the soul. a miracle capable of resurrection, only replicable through the use of Magic. Which is used by the Holy Grail. The Fourth Magic is unknown. And The Fifth Magic is Magic Blue though while it's uncertain what it is exactly it's related to time travel" Gaia's tone was uncaring finished her part, Poping her shoulders as she looked to Aayla to finish.

Shaking her head the other beings lack of care. Aayla looked to Percy that he was twitching slightly at Gaia's lack of care in her explanation. Seeing that it could get out of hand she quickly continued on. "Heroic Spirits are the records of the brave men and women whose lives have become legends. When a legend has been venerated enough by humanity, it can become immortalized as a Heroic Spirit that surpasses time itself. theses legends are kept in the Throne of Heroes, a plane outside of human concepts, to be used as eternal guardians of mankind. the problem with is that the definition of what is a "hero" is broad even the ruthless and heartless are the heroes of their own tales."

The Holy Grail War ritual summons seven Heroic Spirits to become "Servants" to seven "Masters" in one of two ways, one is the use of a catalyst, something belonging to a hero to bring that hero forth or to do it without one though hero summoned will best match to the summoner it may not be the strongest it could receive. As public knowledge of a Heroic Spirit's true identity would reveal their strengths and weaknesses, each Servant is divided into and referred to as one of seven classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker and Assassin. Finally, each Servant is armed with a number of "Noble Phantasms": the armaments and abilities that personify their legend." As she finished she looked into Percy's eyes which had a tint of understanding and dread in there as he nodded his head in thanks at her explanation.

After a moment of silence Percy asked again "Thank you for explaining but that doesn't explain why must I be the one to destroy it?"

Aayla looked to Percy and sighed as she got and walked over to the silver pedestal and stared into the red orb." Under normal circumstances you wouldn't, but when you were thrown from your world an opportunity was gained. You see Under normal circumstances myself and gaia are in a constant struggle over the survival of our domains, but the grail threat has grow to the point that it could threaten to end us but we ourselves, much like your gods, can only influence the world indirectly through others that are contracted to us like my counter guardians that defends humanity and Gaia's beasts. The orb's vision you saw was aftermath of the fourth grail war and the boy's destiny entwined with the grail. So when you a being free of any type of influence of the grail appeared we took the chance to end the grail once and for all. For you and outsider and enigma to the world as whole."

Percy looked over the other occupants of the room as to took in the information. 'Gods dammit why do I always have to be drawn into this type of bullshit' he thought to himself as asked a few final questions of the these beings "Before I agree to do this what the Catch? How I'm to get to your world, I don't think it's that easy."

Aayla face turned grim at his questions. "The catch there is always a catch isn't there young Perseus. Well your catch ties into how we're going to get you into our realm. You see your physical body was destroyed, we'll have to construct one from mana much like those of heroic spirits, but that were the catch comes in as sense your body in made from mana if it were to die in this world your soul would cease to exist as you're no longer connected to your afterlife or to the throne heroes. There is also the possibility you could face a worse fate if you were to die than be absorbed and devoured by the Grails taint." Aayla paused to stare at perseus paling face at the consequences of failing this task. A small part her winced as she felt the his hope for survival falter for a moment.

Looking into his eyes she gave a silent compulsion of comfort before continuing. "As for how this is going to be done, Gaia going gather as much mana as she can in the area for me to construct you a physical body. and since the body is same as that of the heroic spirits you'll gain a boost in your already advanced skills to at least defend yourself on even ground. For more incentive we'll even grant you and your summoned companion each a small wish with what remains of the destroyed grails mana if successful"

Percy took in this plan As he thought to himself 'what the hell does these always happen to me. On one hand I can fight for a way home and gain a wish at the chance of ceasing to exist or I can not do this and probably be stranded here for eternity. Not much of a choice.'

Percy stood to his full height Looking into Ayla's eyes his face hard and cold as stone as he demanded "If I do this a want a oath that you will send me home once I destroy the holy grail. I want you to swear on everything you hold dear, on your every being that you will fulfill your side of the bargain. all of you."

There was a moment of silence as the beings narrowed there eyes at him. wail Percy outward looked cold and collected, on the inside he was having a nervous breakdown at what was probably a tremendous mistake on his part. The silence continued for a few more seconds before it was broke by Gaia. Her Voice echoed out in an odd mixture of a dull tone and amusement. "HA HA, you half-bloods have guts. Always rushing ahead. I'll agree to your request and we'll see how far you go. I, Gaia do hereby swear upon my domain and all those who I protect to full fill what we promised here should your task be full filled"

Silence permeated the room as the other occupant stared at the earth mother as she announced her oath. Glancing to the other Aayla and Justeaze turned to Percy and both announced their oaths.

Nodding his head in thanks Percy, glanced around the vast room, before settling on the powerful beings and ask two final questions "Before we get started where I'm to get equipment to do this and also how I appose to summon a servant I don't even know how to."

Looking back at him, it was Justeaze who answered. "Contrasting what most would believe, summing a Heroic Spirit is a rather simple task but is taxing. The ritual consists of four main parts; first is being chosen by the grail, second the the creation of a runic circle, third a source of prana, and fourthly the summing chant. However our situation has need for a different route, which will have you call on a servant beyond the seven other wise you would be detected by the grail."

"Wait" Percy interrupted confused "I thought there was only seven class slash Servants"

Ignoring the fact that he interrupted her Justeaze who answered. " Normally yes but we'll be using a back door, Namely myself, wail the grail system may be corrupted I still hold a good amount of power over it. As the last servant is summoned you summon your own wail the grail is bringing the other into world. But since the seven classes are taken you'll have use one of the extra classes which never fully made in into the system. They consists of Saver: Servant of the Messiah which would consist of beings like Buddha or Moses, Shielder: Servant of the Shield, Boxer: Servant of Unarmed Combat; and finally the Huntress: Servant of the Hunt."

Pausing Justeaze looking to Percy she snapped her fingers causing a book to materialize in her hand. Handing the book to Percy She continued "That book contains the runics circles and and chants required to summon theses servants. Your arms and armors will be with you when you appear in the world. You ready?"

After a few minutes Percy nodded. Smirking Gaia replied."Good now Braced yourself'" before snapping her fingers and Percy vision went black as all sense of feeling disappeared.

**Present time Semina Apartments:**

"… And that about it. You should seen my face when I woke outside these apartments with a lotus casino card and a note saying I had been enrolled in high school" Percy finished as Zoe put his king in check. "thee don't do things by half do, thee Perseus" Zoe replied shaking her head at outrageous of Percy's story.

"what thee plan to do now that thy are stuck here and what will thee as ask for should thy when" Zoe asked. "I plan to survive and win this war, it can't be any worse than anything we faced before. As for my wish i don't know. But what about you Zoe, I know I summoned you but will you do." Shaking her head Zoe replied "thy were honorable hero when I lived so I will follow thee in this conflict before returning to realm of dead were the dead belong, as for my wish I am unsure I may ask to to see my mistress one last." At this response Percy looked like he wanted to protest but held back as he nodded in understanding.

The two demi-immortals stared at one another for a few moments before Zoe asked "Give me Anaklusmos I want to try something" "Sure" Percy replied confused as he handed over the blade.

Nodding her head in thanks Zoe ran her hands over the pen feeling grow and nick before uncapping it and do the same to the blade itself . Looking over to Percy Zoe placed Anaklusmos across her lap placing her hand on the hilt and blade while closing her eyes in concentration.

As Zoe did this Percy freezes as this eyes widened in awe as little balls of sliver light flowed from her and slowing flowing into blade making it glow as her breath become ragged. after a few minutes Zoe's eyes snapped open and the glow disappeared. Evening her breathing Zoe handed the blade back to Percy

"What did you do" Percy asked as held the blade. just holding the blade Percy could tell there was an immense difference in the blades power Looking at Percy, Zoe explained "As thee know that heroic spirits have their own Noble Phantasms which are part of their legends and it happens that Anaklusmos is one of my though it is mirror one. So since we have the accrual weapon on hand i transferred part of my power into it."

Silence permeated the room as Percy capped the blade and rolled it between his hands. Slowly a grin formed on Percy's face as he asked" Zoe how do feel about going hunting. "I thought there would never ask." Responded Zoe with a grin as both of them stood.

**20 Minutes Latter; A Block from the Fuyuki Church:**

Standing atop a building overlooking the servants battling blow stood two figures. " Three masters, Saber and Berserker Why don't we help the little lady out" Percy asked the Huntress to his side as he stared down at blue clad knight. "Aim for The big Guy."

"With pleasure" the Zoe replied with and grin as pulled back her bowstring forming an arrow of solid moonlight that seemed to glow like a star before releasing it at their prey with sonic boom. watch the arrow approached their target Percy grasped Zoe by the Shoulder and spoke "Time to Move" and with that they disappear into cool mist

_**Author Note:**_ **Most of my information came from type-moon wiki so if it's wrong please inform me. if any you have any idea for this I will take them into consideration. Next Time New Friends, Old Enemies**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything by Rick Riordan Or Type Moon!**


End file.
